Catching Flies
by BelleRN
Summary: Harry uses an unusual method to trick Snape into training him. A quick fic using a prompt. Very light Snarry. Slash.


"Potter! I do not have all day!"

Harry lay on the floor of the cold dungeon, desperately trying to catch his breath. His heart was racing and the room was slightly spinning. "I. Am. Trying." He groaned out between gritted teeth.

He heard Severus Snape, his current tormentor, snort from nearby. "If that is your definition of trying, I may as well give up now."

Harry sat up quickly, "No! Sir!" He exclaimed desperately. But Snape had not made any move to leave. An empty threat. Harry closed his eyes to stop the spinning, which had gotten worse when he sat up much too quickly. "Just give me a moment." He breathed out.

"The Dark Lord will not give you a moment, Potter!"

"I know!" Harry snapped. He took a breath. Counted to ten. Imagined an ocean. He opened his eyes to see the slightly blurry man in front of him glaring daggers at him. "I know." He sighed out, much calmer now. He stood and faced the surly man where he stood unmoved from his previous attempt to kill Harry. At least that's what it felt like he was doing to Harry. He motioned for Snape to go again.

Snape looked like he was bored when he shot off a curse. Harry blocked it and sent one back that Snape waved away like it was a fly. Snape sent another quickly, and Harry had just enough time to shield himself before it hit him. It made him stagger back a bit, his shield holding but damaged. He quickly sent his own curse, but saw Snape send one of his own before Harry's had even reached him. Harry had enough time to duck out of the way as it whizzed past him. Snape took advantage of his vulnerable pose and sent another. Harry rolled to the side to avoid it and aimlessly shot his own curse, but it didn't get anywhere close to Snape.

Harry jumped to his feet with enough time to block Snape's hex and fire back his own. He sent another off just seconds later. Snape countered the first and sent his second back at Harry like a boomerang with a spell Harry didn't even know existed. Harry was glad he knew what curse he had sent and was able to counter it. Harry was running out of breath again and his head was scrambling for new curses. He yelled one out quickly, and missed that Snape had softly said his own.

It hit Harry in the chest and slammed him against the dungeon wall behind him with a crack. Harry didn't know what cracked, him or the wall. He lay crumpled on the floor groaning in pain.

"Well Mr. Potter, I am beginning to think you want the Dark Lord to kill you. Maybe you should give up now and go to him. If you're lucky, your death would be quick." Snape sounded like they were having a conversation over dinner and not dueling. Harry wanted to throttle him.

He weakly stood up and turned to punch the wall behind him. Except he didn't. Instead he pounded his fist angrily on the stone wall. He wanted to punch it. He wanted to punch Snape. He wanted to snap his wand in half and throw it in the lake. But he couldn't get mad. He could let Snape see he was fuming. He tried to calm down. He had a plan and getting mad would not help.

With another deep breath, he turned once again to face the infuriating man behind him. Snape looked like he was ready for a fight, either a verbal one or a physical one. But Harry wasn't going to satisfy him. "You're right, Professor Snape. I am a hopeless cause. Thank you for trying to teach me. I'm sorry for wasting your time." He walked to get his bag from where he left it earlier.

"W-what?!" Snape sputtered out.

Harry made his way over to the door, not acknowledging the older man.

"Potter!" He heard Snape yell before he swiftly shut the fire behind him. He waited until he was out of the corridor before he slumped against the wall in case Snape decided to come after him.

This plan would either succeed brilliantly or it wouldn't be Voldemort that killed Harry Potter. It would be Severus Snape.

Harry's plan was simple. Be as nice to Snape as possible. He would be so sickeningly sweet that it would drive Snape crazy. He would have no other option but to cave and actually teach Harry something. Maybe it wasn't the best plan, but it was all Harry had. And really, how hard would it be to be nice to someone.

It took less than 24 hours for Snape to approach Harry. Harry was talking quietly to Hermione and Ron outside the transfiguration hallway when he caught Snape making his way towards him. The plan was a go.

"Potter!" He growled out. He looked like he was going to bite Harry's head off.

Harry gave him a wild smile, "Professor Snape! Hi! How was your night?" He could see the look that Ron and Hermione exchanged but he didn't say anything to them. He just kept smiling. Snape didn't seem to notice the change in attitude.

"Potter. You can't just…" Snape began but Harry cut him off.

"Sorry sir, but we are going to be late to Professor McGonagall's class. I'll see you later!" And he turned and walked away, with the other two scrambling behind him. When they made it to the classroom, Harry hushed them and looked around, "Just calm down. I'll explain later."

Later was during dinner, with hushed voices, huddled together like they were planning something bigger than just how to get Snape to teach Harry. Ron was shaking his head at the plan, obviously not expecting it to work. Hermione gave her usual look of disapproval. But Harry wasn't concerned. It was better than yelling at the man constantly, and he had to learn. He was grossly unprepared for his battle with Voldemort. Who better than to teach Harry how to really fight than a former Death Eater? Well really, a lot of people other than Snape, but that was all Harry had.

"Have you ever of the phrase you can catch more flies with honey than with vinegar? Well guys, I'm catching flies." He explained with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

The next attempt at his plan came when Harry and his friends were leaving the hall. Hermione and Ron opened the door to the Great hall and just as Harry got to the door, he noticed Snape entering. "Professor Snape! Here!" He exclaimed as he held open the door for Snape to go through. He saw the man narrow his eyes at him. But all Harry did was smile and wildly gesture for Snape to come through.

"What are you up to, Potter?" Snape asked quietly, not wanting to bring attention to what was happening.

"Opening the door for you." Harry said simply.

Snape sighed. "Thank you," Snape grumbled out as he past, his arm brushing up against Harry's.

"You're welcome!" Harry said much louder and full of mirth. He didn't notice his other hand come to rest upon where their arms touched.

Harry couldn't help but continue to smile as he walked with his friends to the common room.

The next day, Harry was passing by the potions classroom on his way to Care of Magical creatures when he saw Snape carrying an armload of ingredients across the classroom. Harry smirked and made a beeline straight for the Potions Master. "Professor Snape! Let me help you with that."

"Go away, Potter! I am doing just fine." The professor said at the same time as he stumbled over a crack in the stone floor. Harry caught the back of his robe and helped him keep upright. He couldn't see the man's face behind the stack of ingredient but he was sure the man must be glowering. Harry grabbed some of the ingredients and was met with a glare that would turn most people away screaming. But Harry just smiled and nodded for him to lead the way.

Snape grumbled something Harry didn't quite hear as they went into the storeroom. Snape climbed the ladder and disposed of his own ingredients before looking down expectantly at Harry.

Harry held up a bottle and Snape grabbed it harshly, their fingers touching briefly. They followed that routine until Harry's arms were once again empty. "Good thing I was passing by, wasn't it, Professor?" He said cheerfully when the other man was back on stable ground.

Snape sneered, "What are you doing, Potter?"

"It's called helping." Harry answered with another smile.

"Well stop it."

Harry laughed and turned to leave the storeroom and walked to the door of the classroom. He looked over his shoulder to see Snape staring after him with his mouth agape, "I'll see you in class!"

It went like this for a week. Harry was enjoying himself more than he thought he would. Being nice to Snape wasn't all bad. Snape continued to try and end Harry's suddenly helpful attitude and Harry did everything he could to be sweeter.

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the library going over their Advanced Potions assignment. Snape was as ruthless as ever and was demanding 16 inches on the use of the Occulus potion by class the next day. Harry was glued to his books, hastily looking for more to write about. Hermione had completed 10 inches already. Harry was about to ask her about another book when he heard McGonagall talking behind him.

He looked up and saw her speaking with Madam Pince while holding onto an older looking book. "Thank you for finding this, Irma. I will bring this to Severus promptly."

Harry perked up at the name of his tormentee. He quickly stood up, knocking his books over and causing Hermione to startle. Harry ignored her and jogged to McGonagall, "Professor! I can take that to Professor Snape if you want. I'm sure you have more important things to do."

Professor McGonagall looked at him approvingly, not suspecting any foul play, "Potter, how thoughtful of you!" She handed him the book with a smile which Harry returned before turning to go in the directions of the dungeons.

Harry glanced at the book as he walked. It was an older book about rare potion ingredients. Of course Snape would need more books about potions, like he didn't have enough. He thumbed through it, but it wasn't particularly interesting and Harry didn't really care what the book was. He just wanted to be the happy delivery boy.

He reached the Potion Master's office and knocked firmly. He heard movement inside and a stern voice yell, "Enter."

Harry put on his best smile and opened the door. Snape was facing away from Harry, combing through the books on his shelf for something. "Professor Snape!" He exclaimed and took delight in Snape's startle. Harry was pretty sure he hadn't expected him.

Snape turned to glare at Harry, "What are you doing here, Potter?"

"I ran into Professor McGonagall and she had a book for you. I offered to bring it to you." He held out the fore mentioned book. Snape didn't take it. Instead he watched Harry carefully. He was cracking. Harry's plan was working.

They stood like for a few moments, Snape looking at Harry and Harry holding the book out. His arm was getting tired and he was about to drop it on the man's desk when Snape shook his head as if clearing his thoughts and snatched the book away. "If that's all..." he said dismissively and turned back to the shelf.

Harry leaned his shoulder against the door, "What are you looking for?"

"None of your business." Snape growled out.

"I could help, if you wanted." Harry offered.

"I do not want, nor do I need, your help. Now if you're done annoying me, please exit my office." The words were terse but polite.

Harry was definitely not done annoying the man, but he would behave this once. "Sure thing, Professor Snape. I'll see you later."

"Merlin I hope not." The man muttered as Harry left the room with a skip in his step.

All Harry's hard work came to a head on the morning of his double potions class. Harry knew that before class, Snape would be in the classroom setting up for hours of work. And Harry was going to help him. Whether the other man wanted it or not.

Harry ran to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast. He wanted to make an appearance for his friends, but he didn't plan on staying long. Instead, he ate a couple pieces of toast and slurped down some juice with barely a nod at anyone else. And then he was on his mission.

He stood outside the potions classroom and grinned in victory when he saw the Professor rummaging through his cabinets. Harry stood against the doorway and watched him for a few minutes. There was a grace and confidence in Snape's movements that Harry had never noticed before. Snape was in his element when he was in the classroom. Potions were his Quidditch. And Harry was struck with a new appreciation for the man. A new feeling he didn't quite understand. "Did you always know you wanted to be a potions teacher?" Harry found himself asking. It was not what he intended to say.

Snape must have known he was there because he barely paused in his movements when he answered, "I did not have other options."

"You could have done all kinds of things with potions. You could have your own store. Or work for St. Mungos." Harry pointed out. "Your potions are the best there is."

"All good thoughts if I hadn't chosen the path I chose, Potter." Snape was pulling out jars and ingredients and sitting them on the counters.

Harry stepped into the room, "I figured you could use some help this morning, sir." That was what he originally wanted to say. Better late than never.

Snape just grunted in response. So Harry went to grab the cauldrons from the other side of the room and sat them up at each table. "Thank you for letting me help you, sir." No response.

After a couple more minutes of silent work, Harry grabbed a jar of ingredients from the man, "I can get that for you, Professor!"

Snape closed the cabinets and turned to Harry. "You can stop playing these games, Potter."

Harry stopped what he was doing and turned to look at the dark-haired man. He briefly thought about playing dumb, but he didn't think that would accomplish much. "I wouldn't have to play games if you would teach me properly!" For the first time in two weeks, Harry allowed himself to get angry. Not angry enough to yell, but enough to remind himself why he made the stupid plan to begin with.

"So you thought torturing me would make me see the error of my ways?" Snape asked with an eye roll.

Harry laughed and moved to lean against the cabinets to face the other man. "It was more like killing you with kindness."

Snape smirked, "It felt like torture. Never have I wanted to give detention to someone for being too nice. Leave it to Harry Potter to change that."

Harry laughed momentarily, but then he looked at his teacher and he wanted the other man to understand. "I have a limited time left to train against Voldemort. I need your help for that but I can't do that when all you do is yell at me."

Snape rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I admit I did not try hard enough to teach you." Harry couldn't help but gape at the admission. He was about to interrupt him but Snape held up a hand, "I will agree to try harder if you stop being so…nice to me."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that. It was such an absurd sentence. It was such a Snape sentence. "So to get you to train me, I just have to stop being nice to you?" He laughed again, "Yea, I think I can do that."

Snape nodded with a slight smile, clearly amused at their conversation, "Good. We will resume our previous training schedule."

Harry nodded absentmindedly. Snape went to turn away from Harry, "Professor?" Snape stopped and looked at Harry expectedly, "Can I do one more nice thing?"

Snape rolled his eyes, "If you must."

Harry gave him another grin. He took a step closer and watched as the other man's eyes grew wide. Harry reached up to touch Snape's face and when he didn't pull away or curse him, Harry pulled the man closer and pressed his lips to Snape's. It wasn't originally part of the plan. In fact it was a huge deviation from the plan. But being nice to Snape hadn't been so bad. And kissing him was not bad at all. Especially when the other man relaxed and returned the kiss.

It may have been a stupid plan. But kissing Severus Snape was better than any honey. He had caught his fly.


End file.
